While Invading Your Dreams
by Mrs.AmberMalfoy
Summary: Draco has snuck his way into Hermione's dreams, literally, and kissing him there feels really good, but with all the hearts he's broken, how can she trust him in real life? And with Ron still in love with her, what will she do?


**A/N- Honestly, it isn't even writer's block that I'm feeling right now. It's actually the inability to gather my imagination and put it on paper. I just can't find the words to explain what I want to happen. **

**I'm planning for this to be a two- shot but it might turn out to be more if I think that the chapters are too long. Sorry if you like reading those long chapters, but I hate it when the word count for a chapter is like 10,000 cause it takes forever to finish the story!**

**By the way, I know that there is no such thing as a Head Dorm, but just humor me with this. It came in a dream and I can't control my dreams. If I could, they would all revolve around me and Draco doing some not so virtuous things.**

**Oh, and WishFlower, as previously promised, you are Jessica in this story.**

* * *

><p>A slender brunette sixth year Slytherin, a girl named Jessica, walked out of Draco's room, hair mussed, clothing askew, cheeks flushed, and a triumphant smirk planted on her lips. Draco stood behind her wearing nothing but low hanging pajama pants, looking entirely bored. It was all Hermione could do not to roll her eyes. Of course he would bring <em>another <em>girl to his room and not worry about the consequences. Already she'd had to deal with several others, all wanting to see Draco and searching for an explanation as to why he'd ignored them. More often than not, he'd been "otherwise occupied" or rather, unwilling to apologize to the teary eyed girls who had fallen for his charm. The younger Slytherin tried to peck Draco once more on the lips, but he diverted it with his cheek.

"That was nice. We should do it again," the brunette said, seeming confident that he would agree.

He only grunted. Disappointed at his response, she left. Hermione couldn't say that she felt all too bad for these types of girls. As much as she hated to admit it, she was jealous of them. No matter how much she denied it, Draco Malfoy was the most attractive person who'd ever walked the halls of Hogwarts. It only made sense for her to be a little envious that they got to have him, if only for a little while.

Draco saw Hermione sitting on the couch by the fireplace in their common room, reading a book. His eyebrows rose when as if he was surprised that she was still awake this late into the night, but he plopped down next to her lazily anyway, close enough for her heart to skip a beat.

"You are such a man whore," Hermione told him.

"You are such a prude," he replied, not hesitating.

"No, really, now there's another girl that might come here, right before curfew, wondering why you won't talk to them. Then I'm going to be the one who has to console them or tell them to fuck off and stop annoying us because you don't like them anymore."

"One conversation and you've managed to fit two cuss words in already," he teased. "Wow, Granger, that's out of character."

She ignored him and continued, "I've dealt with maybe six different people already, Malfoy. I'm tired of it."

"I'm sorry," he breathed after a moment of hesitation. He looked her directly in the eye, trying to convey to Hermione the sincerity of his apology.

Hermione could feel herself melting under the molten silver of Draco's gaze. She found that they were some of the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. If she stared at them every day for the rest of her life, she was sure that she still wouldn't be satisfied that she'd had a good enough look. And she would have carried on ogling him had it not been for the fact that he noticed.

"Oh, Granger. Staring into the bottomless depths of my eyes, are you?" he smirked, leaning closer to her. "I don't blame you. They _are _gorgeous." His smirk widened as Hermione's cheeks started to color.

"Someone should deflate that egotistical little head you've got there," she stuttered. Draco was too close. His lips were mere inches away from her own and what made it worse was that he wouldn't stop staring at her mouth. She found herself trying to scoot backwards in order to escape him, but he wouldn't have it. His hands gripped her shoulders to prevent her from moving again and continued leaning closer.

"What are you d-doing?" she asked as his warm breath brushed her face.

"I'm trying to ki-" Draco's voice was interrupted by a loud shriek outside the portrait door. "We aren't done, Granger," he warned and got up to see what was happening. Slightly breathless, Hermione followed.

Their portrait door, Serena the Mermaid, swung open revealing two girls pulling hair and clawing desperately at one another. The one with the dark hair, Pansy Parkinson, had the upper hand at the moment. She was straddling Jessica who had only left the head dorm minutes ago, gripping her hair in one hand and slapping her with the other. They yelled obscenities and claimed ownership of the young Malfoy. Although Hermione's mind was still clouded by thoughts Draco, a voice in the back of her mind told her to stop the catfight so she raised her wand.

"_Petrificus totalus_." The fighting students' arms and legs snapped into their bodies and they were unable to move. But it was Draco who had cast the spell. "I'll take them to their common rooms and don't worry, the portraits will let me in. I know the passwords for all the houses. I already owe you for dealing with products of my sexcapades," he smirked. "I refuse to be in even more debt to you."

"How do you know the passwords?"

"You know, I don't think I'll tell you." And he walked out the doorway, closing it behind him.

Hermione didn't want to face Draco again that night. She had the most uncomfortable feeling that he might try to turn her into one of his sluts. With every girl that fell in love with him and had their hearts broken, her mind screamed louder for her to disassociate herself from her slight infatuation. It wasn't helping that he had just shown her an instance where his charms made her heart beat on overdrive.

* * *

><p>He came back thirty minutes later, still annoyed that his attempts to woo his Granger were disrupted. There he was, seconds from snogging the daylights out of her, and he'd been forced to stop. He knew that she would have complied to the kiss as well. She was obviously lusting for him. Draco had purposefully walked around half-naked all the time for the sake of making her want him. It would take an idiot to not notice that she had taken to staring at him.<p>

At the beginning of the year, he'd set a challenge for himself. He would get Hermione Granger to initiate their first sensual contact, whether it be a kiss on the lips or a kiss on other, lower bodily areas. If he failed, then no matter, he'd just start their inevitable relationship himself-by his own means. Either way, Draco would get the girl; he was sure of it.

But the school year was ending and she had made no move to touch him in any affectionate way, so he'd took matters into his own hands and tried to show her just how much she affected him and make her stop denying that he affected her as well. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have someone around with him right before, but he couldn't undo what he'd already done so there was no point in dwelling.

He was still upset though, and only one thing came to mind in order to calm him. _That _was to mess with his Granger.

With that having been said, he slipped into his room, pulling out a potion bottle from his closet. The concoction inside the bottle was incredibly difficult to brew correctly and took months to complete. It was hard to come by as well because of the dangers of brewing it. It could cause serious mental damage and possible lack of a limb to anyone in close proximity if done incorrectly.

Well, dream invasion potions could do that to you.

Much like the Polyjuice Potion, the _Invadunt Somnia _required a strand of hair from the person you wanted to effect. Luckily for Draco, he'd been able to find one on a robe that Hermione had left in the common room. After drinking the tonic, he lay down on his bed, waiting for sleep to overwhelm him. He was out within seconds.

* * *

><p>Hermione had been contentedly dreaming about a Muggle get together with a couple of her relatives and some non-magic friends present, when one wizard interrupted.<p>

"Granger, where are we?" a familiar voice drawled.

"It's the Muggle world, Malfoy." Hermione explained, sounding wary. "I wouldn't expect you to know anything about it."

"Hurtful." Draco put a hand to his chest, right above his heart. "Merlin, this place is even worse than how I imagined-and I imagined it pretty bad. How does anyone get anything done without magic?" She opened her mouth to answer, but he cut her off. "Disregard that. I don't need an answer just this second. Although, if you're so intent on using your mouth, then I can think of a few things _much _more fun than lectures about Muggle life and living."

Hermione looked affronted. "This _is_ my dream, is it not, Malfoy?"

"It is."

"Then why the hell are you in it? Dreams are supposed to be where things you want to happen come true. Or it could be where horrible, awful things go on around or to you."

"Well, let's look at the facts. I'm here. That obviously qualifies as a dream. I'm going to kiss you. Dream again. You might pull away. Nightmare. You'll only pull away because you can't handle my intensity and skill. Dream-for you, anyway. I probably won't get to fuck you. Nightmare."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You're sick."

"According to the things I've just stated," he continued, as if she hadn't said anything. "The majority of this is a dream."

"Stop being ridiculous, you're a nightmare."

"See, now we're at an impasse." He nodded, seeming completely serious. "Fine, we'll call this sort of dream something else then. How about a _Malfantasy_? Maybe _Dractopia_?"

"Malf-"

"You're right, _Malfantasy_ does sound better. It flows nicer."

At this point, Hermione's parents were both glaring at Draco, completely shocked that anyone she knew could be so uncouth. Her three female friends were fixing their hair and patting their clothes, most likely trying to make themselves look more presentable for the young blonde. Draco winked their direction in response, making them blush.

They were clearly in Hermione's home. Photographs of her throughout the years lined the walls and made places for themselves on bookshelves. The pictures were nice-albeit unmoving and Draco thought the younger years were perfectly adorable while the more recent ones were unbelievably sexy. She had told him that her parents were well off dentists once while defending her family's name to him and so she lived in a rather nice, large house. It wasn't exactly Malfoy standards, but it was better than the average family. He wouldn't know since the only houses he'd ever been in were the pureblood mansions he visited his friends at, but he assumed that this was much larger than a home like the Weasleys' would be.

A thought dawned on Hermione. "What makes you think that I'm going to kiss you?"

"Granger, darling, change the scenery. Whether your parents are real or not, I'd rather them not see or hear this conversation. As for your friends…" His smirk was mischievous. "Keep one around and change him into your Weasley for me, would you?"

By just wishing it in her mind, she could turn anything into whatever she willed. Nevertheless, Hermione didn't want to be alone with him so she did nothing. Her father was walking up to them now, fully prepared to lecture this man and tell him to leave, force him out if that was what it took. She was counting on her dad to be able to follow through. "No, I won't. You aren't welcome in my dreams, Malfoy."

"I was just being courteous. I can change it just as easily by myself." He stepped closer to her and smirked. "Oh, and I bet you would sound so much more appealing if you called me Draco _instead_ of my last name."

"Whatever, _Malfoy_," she crossed her arms defiantly and scowling harder than she ever had before, watching her home begin to distort itself and change into another place entirely: Draco's dorm in Hogwarts. Another person was standing only a few feet away by the window. "What are you doing here, Ron?"

"I'm not sure," the redhead replied. "Wait, why is Malfoy here?"

Draco was smirking, "I did say that he would have to be present." He turned to face Ron, "This is my room, Weasley. It only makes sense that I'd be here."

"What the hell are you doing in Malfoy's room, Hermione?" Ron tried to make his way to her, but couldn't seem to move his legs. "Why can't I move?"

"Well, I couldn't be sure if you were going to try to physically injure me or not, so I had to make sure that I'd stay safe."

Hermione was fully aware that she could always let him move any time she wanted. The problem was that she was sure that he _would_ do something rash. The easiest way to go about this was to let dream Ron disappear, but she was still slightly anxious about being alone with Draco. She would almost definitely lose control over herself and her emotions if someone weren't watching and then she'd be the one to get hurt.

"Why _is _Ron here?"

"A little bird told me that he has a small crush on you."

"It's not even the real him, though," she argued weakly, knowing where this conversation was going and finding that she wanted it.

"I need to show him why he can't ever have you, even if it's just a dream."

After pausing for a moment, she replied, "Don't you mean Malfantasy?" She didn't know what possessed her to say what she did, but maybe it was because she decided that it might not be such a bad idea to get just one _tiny_ kiss from him. He grinned and closed the space between them, ignoring the yelled protests coming from Ron. With one hand, he cupped her chin and with the other, he pulled her small frame close to him. Draco's lips touched hers lightly, much different then what she had expected. She thought he would be rough, almost hungry in his advances, but his touch was soft, as if he wanted her to do something instead of letting him have control. The feeling of him against her made her mind almost blank into incoherency, but no matter how good it felt, she wasn't going to let go of her inhibitions and throw her feelings out into the wind. So she pulled away.

"I think I'm a good prophet. So far all my predictions have come true," he said. "Why are you fighting so hard?"

She hesitated a moment, not knowing how to respond honestly without sounding stupid. "Why can't you leave me alone?" Hermione demanded, looking cross while fully leaving Draco's grasp on her waist.

Ron had vanished into thin air. Literally. Since neither Draco nor Hermione had bothered to remember him while their lips were locked, the dream had left him behind, thinking him too unimportant to keep around. Everything else had gone too. They were both now standing in what looked like a black void, the only light emanating off of their bodies, as if they were glowing.

"Would you like to know why we're in this place instead of my room?" Draco asked, amusement and a strange sort of excitement evident in his expression.

"I know why," Hermione snapped. She hated it when people assumed that she didn't know something, although, thinking about it, she hated it even more when people assumed she did. "'_When the dreamer ceases to imagine during the dream, the person will enter an empty space devoid of any light other than that coming from themselves and remain that way until the dreamer thinks of a new place to be._' I read it in my textbook _before _I started Divination in third year. It was the most stupid class I've ever been in."

He grinned, pleased that even in annoyance, his Granger managed to remember exactly what she read in a book four years ago. "Did you know that we're sharing this dream? It's mine too."

With a confused expression, Hermione said, "That means that you-" she cut off, realizing what he did, "You used _Invadunt Somnia_. That's almost illegal! I can't believe you did this!"

"And that also means…" he prompted with his ever-present smirk on his face. She was silent, not understanding. "That means that you were either completely shocked by my kiss or you _felt _it just as much as I did. Otherwise, we wouldn't be in this place," he gestured around at the darkness surrounding them.

"You felt something?"

"I did." For the first time since the conversation started, Draco looked nervous. It lasted only a moment and was gone so fast that Hermione thought she might have imagined it.

She blinked, trying to take it all in. She wanted so badly to believe him, but the fear of having her heart crushed by him suppressed her desire.

"You don't trust me," he stated, unsurprised, but sounding slightly let down all the same.

She let out breath and changed the subject, "Well, let's get out of this gloominess. I'm afraid of the dark." It was a lie. She just wanted to avoid this conversation. She hadn't expected Draco to say anything like this and a tiny part of her had fantasized that one day it would happen, but now that it had, she wanted to run away.

"What's the point? We're just going to end up here again."

Hermione was tired of looking confused; it seemed to be the only expression she wore when she was around Draco. And once again he explained what he meant, but not through words. He'd kissed her again, much different than the first one they'd shared. He was obviously trying to dominate, trying to force a reaction out of her. His tongue ran across the slit between her top and bottom lip, easing them open to deepen the kiss. She consented and hesitantly reciprocated. It was so much closer to what she'd thought her first kiss with him would be like. In seconds, she was responding just as eagerly as he was, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair. His hands were on her hips, slowly sliding up her waist but scared to frighten her away if he went too far. They pulled away, only to catch their breaths. Draco had been right; it would be a waste to bring them back to Draco's Hogwarts dorm because her mind would go blank again.

Everything started to blur, a sign of waking. Even their faces started to look as though they were looking out of a misty window.

"Remember when I said that I was a good prophet?" Draco whispered into her ear quickly before everything disappeared. "I have another prediction. We're going to do this a lot more, but next time it's not going to be here while we're both asleep. It'll be in the real world with people watching." As if it were an afterthought he added, "Your Weasel will also have the opportunity to react properly with cursing and fighting and all that stuff-without any restraints. Of that, I'm sure."

_Without any restraints? Is he out of his_-

She woke up.

* * *

><p>Hermione had been awake, lying in her bed for about five minutes before she decided it was time to get up. She rushed out of bed, quickly heading to the shower before Draco could take it. The thought of him made her breath quicken. Had it all been real? Did Draco actually tell her all that he felt something for her? Or was it just a dream? Or was it a dream that was real? She decided on the last one. It made the most sense and it left her feeling content.<p>

She ran into the Head Boy only once that morning, right after she left the bathroom. Even though it was Saturday, they were the sort of people who couldn't sleep past eight in the morning without feeling as though the day had been wasted. Their meeting was brief, but erased any previous doubts about her dreams.

"_Have a nice night, Granger?" he asked, smirking._

"_It was great. I had a good dream," Hermione had answered._

"I _had a _fantastic _dream."_

"_What was it about?" _

"_You were in it," he answered simply, although the tone of his voice and the broadening smirk on his face made her think there was more to it. _

"_Was I?" she pressed, trying to be subtle._

"_I made a promise to you in it. It was such a wonderful sounding promise that I'll probably end up keeping it."_

That was when Hermione knew. She had calmly walked to her room to retrieve her books and then promptly ran down the hall and out the portrait door, straight to the Gryffindor common room. She would do well with someone to talk to right now and what better person than Ginny? Plus, she didn't have to worry about the other people in the girls' dormitory since it was much too early for most of the house to even consider lifting their eyelids. The Fat Lady let her in after a few angry remarks about never disturbing a singer when they were trying to break a glass with their voice once again. Unlike the last time she'd done it though, one of the teachers had placed a _Muffliato _spell on her so that she could speak to people, but every time she sang, the only thing anyone would hear-other than the Fat Lady herself, that is-was an unidentifiable buzz.

"Ginny!" Hermione jumped on the lump of blanket that was her friend. "Gin, wake up." The younger Weasley groaned. "No, I have news and I've got to tell someone before I do something I might regret."

Letting out a sigh, Ginny got up, pushing Hermione off of her in the process. "What is my wisdom need for right now? The more dramatic, the better."

"I kissed Draco Malfoy," she replied. "Well, I didn't _actually_ kiss him, he kissed me. But it _was _in a dream so I guess it doesn't really constitute as a real kiss. But he _was_ really there so it must have been real."

"I don't follow. It's hard to make sense of that, even if I am still a bit groggy."

"Last night, Malfoy used a potion to enter my dreams and kissed me. He wants to be able to do it when we're awake now."

"He… kissed you? And you liked it?" Ginny inquired and was answered with a reluctant nod. "Oh, no."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you see," Ginny began, "it's just that Ron might not like it."

"Of course he won't and neither will Harry. I don't think I'll mind too much after getting used to the idea, though." Hermione hoped that there would an idea to get used to though. She could just be another sad girl, falling for the unattainable Draco Malfoy. The reason she'd always fought with the idea of being attracted to him was because she was afraid to get her heart broken. If he lied about feeling something for her, Hermione's heart would most definitely be shattered.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that Ron wouldn't like it because he loves you." Ginny said carefully, slowly, "He's _in love _with you."

"In love with…" she trailed off. "But I thought he chose Lavender over me. It took me forever to forgive him because I was hurt so badly, but we're supposed to be past that now."

"He broke up with Lavender because he figured out that he chose wrong. I'm so sorry, Mione. I'm sure that if you were interested in anybody else, Ron would accept over time, but if it's Malfoy, that's pushing his boundaries too far. Being the stupid git that he is, my brother will probably make you choose between them."

"I don't even know if Malfoy wants to go any farther than another snog, Gin."

"Then you should find out 'cause I want you to be happy, but that isn't going to happen if you choose that Slytherin and he doesn't want to commit to a real relationship."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I have a policy. If I don't receive enough reviews for my liking, I delete the story within two weeks. It's a harsh policy, but it makes me feel better. If you don't want this deleted, then you'd better review, story alert, favorite, and anything else you can think of doing to make me want to keep it on. And also, I'm not updating unless I get a sufficient amount of reviews either. Just warning you all. BUT I STILL ADORE YOU ALL!**

**-Amber**


End file.
